Sapphire (Character)
Sapphire is a Nord and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Background If the Dragonborn joins the Thieves Guild, Sapphire can be asked about her real name, causing her to get angry and then telling the story of her sorrowful past. When she was a young woman, she lived on a poverty-stricken pig farm with her parents. One day, bandits attacked the farm, killed her unarmed non-hostile parents, and abducted her. They repeatedly raped and beat her. One night, after gaining the bandits' trust, she got her hands on a dagger and cut the throat of each and every one of them as they slept. Sapphire will show gratitude to the Dragonborn for having taken time to listen to her tale; when pressed about how she never answered the question about her real name, she says "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today." ''Dragonborn'' In , it is revealed her father is Glover Mallory and that Delvin Mallory is her uncle. This is revealed after completing Glover's quest on Solstheim by retrieving the Improved Bonemold formula for him. He will give the Dragonborn the key to his basement, which contains loot and the unique Blackguard's Armor, and a letter addressed to Sapphire. The letter details how Glover and Sapphire's mother met and fell in love, and how Glover believes he failed her for not being there to protect them when the bandits destroyed her village. Interactions Sapphire can be talked to, but she only has one dialogue option: the one about her name. Stabilized Upon entering in Riften, Sapphire can be overheard arguing with Shadr over a debt and being paid. Shadr asks the Dragonborn for help regarding Sapphire. If the Dragonborn gives Glover Mallory's letter to her, she gives the Dragonborn an exquisite sapphire. Routine Sapphire is rarely seen in the Guild's hideout in the Ratways and is most often found above-ground, especially in the Bee and Barb tavern. She often makes her way down to the Cistern after completing her miscellaneous quest involving Shadr. However, after Mercer Frey betrays the Guild, and the Dragonborn returns with Karliah, she returns in order to protect the hideout. Quotes *''"Well, hey there. What can Sapphire do for you?"'' *''"Want to talk? Go ahead."'' *''"Back from a job, huh? Hope it went well."'' Trivia *Sapphire is one of the Thieves Guild members that can be killed since she is not bound with any quest. *If her inventory is searched via pickpocketing, she carries around two sapphires. This is possibly a reference to her alias. * Sapphire is the only Thieves Guild member who seems to do jobs outside the Guild's radar. Though Delvin has private jobs, they are no secret, and Sapphire seems to be keeping cuts for herself. *If the Dragonborn is Guildmaster when talking with Sapphire about Shadr's debt, she apologizes for not giving the Guild its cut, calling the Dragonborn "boss." The player has two speech options, ask for a cut or demand the debt be forgotten, or Sapphire is out of the Guild. She will accept either. *She says "I hope we bump into each other again," when the player walks away if they had listened to her story at any point previously. Some may think it is meant flirtatiously, yet when Vipir the Fleet makes advances, she'll decline rather vehemently and be called a stupid cow by Vipir. ***Her attitude towards the Dragonborn may also be interpreted as flirtatious if you talk to her after the quest Darkness Returns. She may say "Hey there. What can Sapphire do for you today?" in a noticably cheerful tone. *There is a note that mentions Sapphire can be found in the Ragged Flagon - Cistern. It tells the reader to "keep their eye on Sapphire," but there is no mention or later reference to what the note means, specifically. *Despite being an individual that was not supposed to be available for marriage, if the following console commands are used on her, she has dialogue concerning marriage: *#addfac 19809 1 *#setrelationshiprank player 4 *Her father Glover Mallory is a Breton, and she is a Nord, which implies her mother was a Nord. *Sapphire's real first name is unknown. *Despite the fact that Glover Mallory wasn't living with Sapphire at the time the bandits attacked, Sapphire claims that her parents died, parents being plural. This suggests that she could have been raised to believe someone else was her father. *It is stated in the Official Game Guide that she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, but left to join the Thieves Guild for more money. Bugs * Sometimes the player cannot talk to Sapphire after accepting the quest from Shadr. She will just continue to say "I have no business with you." Completing the Thieves Guild questline should fix this. However, this may be caused by originally not offering to help Shadr, then accepting the quest the second time. In one case, reloading a game saved prior to speaking with Shadr and offering to help may avoid the issue. The problem can also be fixed by using the following two commands on Sapphire then wearing the Amulet of Mara, which will force a dialog with her: *#addfac 19809 1 *#setrelationshiprank player 4 *The bug can also be fixed if you speak to Shadr and accept his quest after you've joined the guild. If you then talk to Sapphire, you will have both the option to talk about Shadr's debt and the option that she will tell you her story. *If the player does not partake in dialogue with Shadr the first time he meets him when he is arguing with Sapphire on the bridge in Riften, then it can be difficult to find him afterwards. This obviously means that Sapphire will remain in the Bee and the Barb rather than the Ragged Flagon - Cistern. If this is the case then Shadr might be around the lower walkways of Riften, (the same level as Elgrim's Elixers, etc.), around 3am-5am, or inside the Riften Stables after 6am where he may be sleeping. *Sapphire can be killed in public, and you will not gain a bounty for it. However, the Thieves Guild will turn hostile and attack you. Appearances * ru:Сапфир (Персонаж) es: Zafiro (Personaje) de:Saphir (Person) Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters